


Burn the 99.8%

by TheGirlNoOneKnows5



Series: The 99.8% [3]
Category: Black Mirror, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Even's POV, Fluff, Hang the DJ, M/M, Manic Episode, Romance, Sexual References, companion piece to Burn down the disco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlNoOneKnows5/pseuds/TheGirlNoOneKnows5
Summary: The system gains insight as each participant progresses through numerous relationships and uses the gathered data to eventually select an ultimate compatible other. And it has a 99.8% success rate. At least, that's what everyone gets told.Ever wonder what the hundreds of other Isak's and Even's got up to in the system?A sequel/companion piece to my Skam/Black Mirror 'Burn Down the Disco' fic, based on the episode 'Hang the dj'.





	Burn the 99.8%

**Author's Note:**

> This won't make sense unless you've read 'Burn Down The Disco' first, so heads up.

 

**21**

He was everywhere.

Wherever Even looked, _He_ was always right there.

The first time Even saw Him was on his first date with the system. As much as he wanted to focus on this Emma girl, Even couldn’t keep his eyes off Him. He was sitting across the aisle, a few tables up. Even imagined he was the one putting the smile on His face. After a while, Emma caught on. Their thirty six hours together weren’t ideal.

The next time Even saw Him, he was in the library. Even had almost forgotten about Him. Until he heard a laugh that compelled him to look up. His hair was messy and His cheeks were pink. Even imagined himself running his hands through those curls. He decided to talk to him when another boy grabbed His hand.

The third time Even saw Him, He was already looking back. They were at the pairing ceremony of two people Even had never met in his life. This Eva and Vilde seemed happy together, but Even was bored out of his mind. At least the food was good. When he got to the snacks table, he sensed someone watching him. He looked up to green eyes. Even was stunned. He was even more handsome up close.

He looked away the same way most did when they locked eyes with a stranger. But Even didn’t. He had seen him. This was his chance.

Even reached a hand across the table. “Even,” he said.

He looked up, eyes a little wide and cheeks a little red. Even imagined holding His face in his hands.

Even raised his brows at him. “Do you have a name?”

He blinked and looked at Even’s hand. With a bashful smile, He took Even’s hand and shook it. The touch was so, so warm. “Isak.”

_Isak._

It took Even a couple of seconds to realise they were still holding hands. He would’ve gladly held Isak’s hand all night if He’d not taken it back.

Isak laughed nervously. It was the loveliest sound Even had ever heard. “This thing is kinda lame.”

“You think so?”      

Isak shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. Somehow, Even saw through it. “Your pairing day is supposed to be the most important day of your life. You spend all this time waiting and waiting for your ultimate compatible other and when that day finally comes, they throw you a big advertisement. That’s all a pairing day is, really. Why would they invite people they don’t even know to these things? So they can shove the system’s success down our throats some more and tell us to listen to coach.”

Even raised a brow in amusement. “Such a charming notion.”

“You can see it, can’t you?” Isak looked around, but Even couldn’t take his eyes off Him. “A bunch of desperate singles mixed in with a bunch of ‘happy’ couples.” He pointed at a sign hung from a nearby tree. “And that! ‘Everything happens for a reason’. It’s everywhere, all the time. Even here.”

Even leaned over the table. “Are you desperate?”

Isak snapped His head to Even. “What?”

“You said a bunch of desperate singles.”

They looked at each other for a moment. Isak smiled at him. Even felt like he’d been given the key to heaven. Such a wonderful sight.

“Maybe I am.” Isak shrugged. “So what?”

“Desperate enough for a friend?”

Isak’s smile grew. “I could use a friend.”

Even smiled back at Him and walked around the table. “So could I.”

They sat on the grass, getting drunk and stuffing their faces. Isak was smart and sassy and funny and kinda nerdy. Talking to Him was comforting, like coming home after a long trip away. They talked about the universe and romance. They talked for hours. And then it was time to go.

Even sat up abruptly. When had the sun gone down?

Isak stood and brushed the grass off His pants. Even watched Him, feeling himself grow sad. He didn’t want to go. He couldn’t explain it. Just thinking about being apart from Isak felt wrong.

“You need a hand?”

Even smiled up at Him. “Sure.” He groaned as Isak pulled him to his feet.

“There you go, grandpa,” Isak teased.

Even moved back a step, pretending to be shocked. “Such disrespect.”

Isak laughed. Even already knew he wanted to hear it over and over again. “This turned out to be…not so bad.”

“Not bad? Not bad?! After an entire evening talking to me?”

Isak rolled his eyes, his smile remaining. “I suppose it was better than lurking around the snacks table alone.”

“I’m glad my company is such a riveting experience.”

“Are you always such a dork?”

Even flashed him his most mischievous smile. “Always.”

-

They went back to their quarters alone.

-

Even saw Isak in the park the next day. He jogged over to Him without a second thought. “Hey.”

Isak smiled the moment He looked up. “Hey.”

It was strange. There was none of that weird awkwardness you got when talking to a stranger. With Isak, it was like talking to an old friend.

“How many matches have you had?” Isak asked while they walked along the lake.

Even couldn’t stop staring at Him. The way His lips moved when He spoke. “Four.”

“Eight.”

Even smirked at Him. “Eight?”

“They never last long,” Isak said, shaking His head. “And still, every time I get my hopes up.”

“How long has it been since your last match?”

“Four days.”

Even quirked a curious brow. “Me too.”

“Weird.”

They eventually found a good spot in the grass to lie on. The conversation picked right up from last night as if no time had passed.

“I don’t know, it just feels like a waste of time,” Isak said.

Even propped himself up on his elbow, facing Isak. “You can to lots of things on your own here,” he said.

Isak flopped back with a sigh. “Mostly waiting for your next match.”

Even picked at the grass next to Isak’s face. “Yeah. Doesn’t hurt to spend time with a friend, though.”

Isak smiled, His eyes closed. “I guess not.”

-

Even saw Him every day. They went for walks, they played fifa, they played actual football. They cooked together. Or rather, they tried to cook. Isak showed off His rapping genius and Even drew Him hundreds of pictures. In just nine days, Isak had become Even’s best friend. And when he was alone, he found himself wishing and hoping that the system would match them up next.

It had to. Isak was perfect for him.

More than anything, Even wanted to kiss Him. He thought it could be his favourite taste.

Alone in his quarters, Even brought his tablet to him. He had been neglecting it lately.

“Coach?”

“Yes, Even?”

“How do you know when you’ve found us the right one?”

The reply was exactly as Even thought. “The system matches partners using the collected data to one day find your ultimate compatible other.”

Even sighed, feeling stupidly disappointed. What else had he been expecting? It was the same as it always was.

“And it almost always works.”

“99.8% of the time, yes,” Coach said.

99.8%. That was a long way from a hundred, really. What happened to the other 0.2 percent? Were there people who had been here for decades trying and failing to find the one? Were some people incompatible with anyone? What happened to those people?

Where did they end up?

-

Even’s heart pounded in his chest. He closed his eyes and leaned in closer. This was it. They were going to kiss.

‘Ping!’

The sound made both boys jump. Isak brought His tablet out of His pocket. The words ‘Match Found’ were displayed on the screen. Isak looked at Even with fear in His eyes.

Even was quick to bring his own tablet out. He tapped at the dark screen and…nothing. No ping. No match. Nothing.

Isak looked just as disappointed as Even felt. “I – I don’t know if...” He brought His tablet back up to his mouth. “Coach, what happens if I don’t go?”

“Failure to comply with the system may result in banishment.”

“You should go,” Even said.

“But-”

“We’ll still be friends, Isak,” Even assured him. “I’m pretty sure there’re no rules against that.”

Isak looked at his feet and sighed. “Okay,” he mumbled.

-

Even was going crazy.

He hadn’t seen Isak in weeks.

The day after Isak had been paired, Even was matched with a girl named Sonja. And sure, she was beautiful and smart and confident. But she wasn’t Isak.

Even hadn’t heard from Isak since. He needed to see Him. He needed to touch Him.

Even had never even gotten to finish all his drawings. He told Isak he’d do 1000 for Him. So far, he’d only done 998.

Where was he? Why weren’t they matched?

Fuck the system.

-

On the twenty first day, Even saw Isak in a gazebo by the lake. He was alone.

Even’s heart skipped a beat. He took in a big breath and ran to him. Isak saw him approaching. “Even?”

Hearing Isak’s voice after so long was better than his last orgasm. By a million miles. “Long time no see,” Even puffed. He walked up the short stairs to stand in front of Isak.

A smile broke out on Isak’s face. “How have you been?”

“Missing you,” Even said.

Isak’s cheeks turned an instant shade of dark pink. “Uh…are you with someone?”

Sonja.

Even had forgotten all about her the second he saw Isak. He nodded, feeling a little guilty. “I am.” Isak gave him a simple, emotionless nod. It was so mechanical, so unlike them. “Are you?”

Isak looked out over the lake. “I am.”

Even stared at him, silently willing Isak to meet his gaze. He needed to see His eyes and His smile and His everything. But Isak wouldn’t look at him. Even decided to do something brave. He grabbed Isak’s hand. It was so, so warm. “I missed you.”

Finally, Isak turned to look at him again. His eyes were sad. Even didn’t like it. Isak should never be sad. “You already said that.”

Even squeezed His hand. “I meant it.” They moved closer.

Isak didn’t move back. “We can’t.”

“Can’t what?” Even lowered his voice to a near whisper.

“You and me,” Isak said, just as softly. “We can’t do this.”

“You feel it, don’t you?”

Isak let out a charged breath. “Of course I do.”

Even moved even closer. “Isak, I’ve never felt quite like this before.”

Isak closed his eyes. “Neither have I.” They rested their foreheads together. “But we can’t.”

“What happened to you being all cynical about the system?” Even said. There was no judgment. Only hope. _Please. Kiss me._

Isak surged forward, making Even stumble back with the force. He gripped him tight and kissed Him back eagerly. He was desperate for Him. Everything was Isak.

-

Even brought Him back to his old quarters. They couldn’t go to either of their cabins. Not with Sonja and Julian waiting there. But they needed each other.

They made love and love and love. Every touch, every kiss, every sigh; it would never be enough. Even wanted more. He wanted Isak. He needed Isak. He wanted everything.

Isak gave him everything. He took everything. They were no longer Isak or Even. They were Isak _and_ Even. Bound together.

And Even loved Him. He loved His voice. He loved His face. He loved His sense of humour. He loved His nonsensical rants. He loved His body. He loved the way He loved.

He loved Him.

-

An alarm sounded in the dead of night.

Even woke in Isak’s arms. Naked and loved. And a little sore.

A muffled voice carried through the night air. Isak stirred. They sat up together and listened. The voice got clearer as it repeated its message. It was Coach.

“Attention! Failure to comply with the system may result in banishment or greater punishment. Attention! Failure to comply with the system may result in banishment or greater punishment. Attention!”

Isak rubbed His eyes. Even grabbed his blaring tablet and threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a loud thud. “The system can go fuck itself,” he said.

“If they want to banish us, why don’t we just go,” Isak said, sleep in His voice. “Right over that fucking wall.”

 “Really?”

Isak scratched His head and gave Even a big, dopey grin. “Only if you want to.”

Even smiled at Him. He grabbed Isak’s face and pressed a quick kiss to His lips. “We better hurry,” he said.

They scurried out of bed, sloppily pulling their clothes on. With stupid smiles on their faces, they left Even’s quarters hand-in-hand. The system was wrong. Coach was wrong. They could all go fuck themselves.

Even felt a strange wave of déjà vu surge through him.

 

**305**

Even fell to his knees in the grass. Isak betrayed him. They promised. They fucking promised. Even was so tired of being alone. Of not having anyone to count on. It was always about that fucking time limit. He thought Isak might be different. Maybe not.

He squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to let any tears spill. Why had he looked?

_Why, baby?_

Why hadn’t he been enough? Why couldn’t they just live in the moment? Even never got to live in the now. It was all he wanted. That was a lie.

All he wanted was Isak.

Even now, with his heart shattered and his trust crumbled, he still wanted Him. Everything was Him. Even was obsessed.

He sat there for hours, refusing to shed a single tear. One constant thought went through his mind.

_Why?_

_Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?_

“Oh my God!”

Even looked up. A crowd had gathered several feet away. They were all looking at the wall. Even stood on weak legs. He walked towards the crowd. “What’s going on?”

“Some guy is climbing the wall,” a stranger said.

“Apparently he flipped out. Like, totally lost his shit. He broke his tablet,” another said.

“He was yelling. I think he’s crazy or something,” one more added.

That did something ugly to Even’s already knotted stomach. Among the crowd, there was only one face he recognised. Emma. One of the many short flings Even had been matched with. Even had taken special interested with her when he found out she’d previously been paired with Isak. Right now, she had a strange look on her face. It was more than the excited and scandalised expressions everyone around her wore. Beneath all that, Even saw a trace of worry.  

He moved to stand beside her. “Do you know what happened?”

Emma didn’t seem surprised to see him. “It’s Isak,” she said.

“Isak?” Even’s heart thumped painfully. He thought he was going to die. From here, he could just make out a body moving up the wall. He was going to die.

“I saw him in The Hub,” Emma told him. When everything had gone to shit. “He said he was done. He wanted to get out. I didn’t think he actually meant he was going to climb the fucking wall.”

One by one, the lights around them started to go out.

Even felt like he’d seen something like this before. He couldn’t remember where.

 

**5**

It was a regular day, like all the others. The sun rose, the birds sang. Isak and Even were in love.

They were busy washing the dishes when it happened.

A familiar chime came from both their tablets. A sound they hadn’t heard in five years.

Even sought Isak’s eyes. They were full of panic and disbelief. Isak frantically pulled off His rubber gloves.

With fumbling hands, they both got out their tablets. ‘End’ was displayed on the screen. The timer had run out.

“Even,” Isak said helplessly.

“No.”

They should have been anticipating this very moment every second of everyday. What else did they expect to happen when they decided not to look at their time?

The idea was nice. Living in the now, minute to minute. It was both the best and worst plan Even had ever made.

After a while, they forgot about the time limit altogether. Now, they had spent years together. They knew everything about the other. How could they part when they had become so engrained in each other’s lives? Isak was the one. Even was sure of it. He couldn’t let Him go. He wouldn’t.

“Even, I don’t want to go,” Isak said, His eyes filling with tears. “I don’t care who the system says I should be with. I don’t care who it thinks my ultimate match is. I don’t care about breaking the fucking rules or getting banished.” Fat tears ran down His cheeks.

Coach was trying to tell them something, but neither of them heard. They both knew what it would be anyway. Coach was wrong. The system was wrong.

“Isak-”

“No! This isn’t fucking happening! I don’t want another match, Even, I want you! Only you, for the rest of my life.”

“Isak!” Even grabbed His face in both hands. “I want you. There’s no way I’m letting you go. Never.”

Isak kissed him desperately. They clung to each other until breathing became more important. They parted their lips, but tightened their hug. It was so, so warm.

“I love you so much,” Even said into Isak’s neck.

Isak pulled him even closer, their chests pressed together. “I love you too.”

Eventually, they pulled apart. Even held onto Isak’s arms. “What the fuck are we going to do?”

“We’re going to get the fuck out of here,” Isak said decidedly.

“You mean, climb the wall?”

They had never talked about it. Even had had countless dreams of them climbing the wall. In some dreams, the world around them was frozen. In others, people were chasing after them. Each time, Even woke before they got out. He never saw the end.

This time, he was going to see the end.

“We can do it,” Isak said. “Please, baby.”

Even moved his hands down Isak’s arms to entwine their fingers.

“Let’s go.”

 

**42**

They faced each other in front of house 2121, watching their tablets. The seconds ticked away before the timer fell on zero. Their tablets chimed and displayed ‘End’.

Even looked up at Isak. He was smiling sadly at him. Twelve hours was far too short.

“I had a really good time,” Isak told him, His voice small. It was nothing like the lively, cheeky boy he’d gotten to know last night.

“So did I,” said Even. It was probably the best night of Even’s life.

They were quiet. This wasn’t right.

“I guess this is goodbye,” Isak said.

Even reached up to card his hand through Isak’s hair. He leaned into the touch. “It doesn’t have to be,” Even said.

Isak’s eyes went wide. “What do you mean?”

Even shrugged, his heart speeding up. This was ridiculous and impossible and stupid. There was a good chance Isak would think he was an idiot. He had to find out. “What’ll happen if we don’t leave?”

“I don’t know,” Isak said.

Even swallowed, gathering all his might. “Isak, I…” he cleared his throat, “I know we just met, but I like you. I want to get to know you. I think the system made a mistake.”

Isak smiled. “So do I,” he said. He grabbed Even’s hand. It sent tingles and fluttering through Even’s body. “It’s weird, but…I feel like we’ve met before.”

Even felt it too. Touching Isak was somehow new and familiar at the same time. It was safe and warm. It was like home. It should have been impossible.

“So, let’s stay.”  

 

**308**

The world was bright. Life was wonderful. Even was in love.

Everything was Isak. Everything was love, love, love.

The sky was pink and purple and how the fuck was Even supposed to sleep when Isak was so hot? His mind was buzzing. He had to do something, anything, everything.

“Don’t you ever sleep?” Isak’s sleepy voice called.

It filled Even’s heart. He was so beautiful. Isak, Isak, Isak.

He plopped himself beside Isak on their bed. “Not when you’re lying here, looking so fucking hot.”

Isak smiled at him and wriggled into his pillow. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. Even couldn’t stop his disappointment. Everything was so wonderful. He wished Isak could see it.

He climbed out of bed, deciding to let Isak sleep. Anything He wanted. Everything for Him, Him, Him.

Even paced around the room. He had already cleaned the bathroom and the kitchen. It wasn’t enough. There had to be more. He looked at Isak and thought about things they’d talked about. Infinity. What it would be like on the outside. Outside!

What an idea!

“Baby,” Isak called. “Lie down with me.”

“Yeah, I’m just going for a walk,” Even said back. He walked out of their little house without closing the door. There was no need. He wouldn’t be long.

The night air was cool on his skin. Even looked down. He was naked. Even laughed at himself. Everything was done better naked.

He looked up at the giant wall that surrounded the neighbourhood. Isak told him He’d thought about climbing it. What an idea!

It would be so romantic. If Even climbed the wall for Him, he could show Him there was nothing to be afraid of. He thought he heard a voice call to him just as he reached the wall. He reached out a hand and touched it. It was cold.

“Even!” the voice was louder and closer. Even couldn’t be sure if it was real. Maybe someone wanted to stop him. Why would anyone do that? This was for Isak. He had to do it. Even grabbed onto the ladder attached to the wall and pulled himself up.

“Even!”

He stopped three metres above the ground. He knew that voice. It was his favourite one. He looked down. “Isak?”

Isak was standing below, holding a blanket and some pants in his arms. Worry was etched onto His face. “Even, come with me. Come back inside. Please.”

“Why?”

“Even, you’re naked,” He said. It sounded like He was trying not to cry.

Even frowned. Who had made Isak so upset? “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“This is all my fault,” Isak cried. “I should’ve fucking known.”

“What are you talking about?”

“When’s the last time you slept?” Isak asked. What did that have to do with anything? “Even, all we’ve been doing for the past two days is fucking.”

“I know.” Even felt his dick stir at the memory of him and Isak and Isak and him. They made love everywhere in their little house. When they ran out of surfaces to fuck on, they started all over again. Only now did Even notice the ache in his body. It was in his hips, his thighs, his ass. Such a sweet ache.

“I’m the worst person in the world. I’m an idiot.” Isak was crying and Even was determined. This would cheer Isak up. It had to. He resumed his climb. “Even, please! Come down!”

“I can’t,” he yelled down.

“Why?”

The ache in his body was making it difficult. Still, Even pushed on. This was for Him. “You said you wanted to know what the outside was like.”

“Please come down!”

“I can’t.”

Even puffed, his heart pounding in his ears. He didn’t know how long Isak was silent before He yelled up, “Then, I’m coming with you!”

What an idea! They would go together.

He looked down and saw Isak grab onto the ladder. “You’re not going anywhere without me.”

 

**405**

It was all a sham. One big fucking lie.

Even fixed his tie one more time. Today was his pairing day. And it wasn’t with Isak. Even didn’t know anything about his ultimate compatible other. Only that it wasn’t Isak.

He had betrayed him, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. Everything they’d been told about the system and the 99.8% was a joke.

The only thing on his mind on his way to the ceremony was Isak. He craved His touch. It was always so, so warm. Now, Even was cold. In his heart and in his body. He was so, so cold.

Even’s ultimate match turned out to be a girl named Camille. She was pretty and she seemed sweet enough. Apparently she liked films, music and love stories. She should have been perfect for Even. If only he’d never met Isak. That wasn’t a universe Even wanted to live in. Despite the hurt, he would never regret knowing Isak. Loving Him.

And he did. He loved Him. He always would.

The day was a blur. Even was barely present. He couldn’t really remember what happened. When he and Camille kissed, the taste felt wrong on his lips. It shouldn’t be hers.

It was over before Even got a grip on what was happening. What the fuck _was_ happening? He was getting pushed into a self-driving car next to Camille when he started to cry. He was leaving. Without Isak.

He heard a familiar voice yell his name. His favourite voice. Even looked out the side of the car as it moved. Isak was trying to run to him. Even called to him. But he was too far away.

The world went black.    

 

**1**

Today was the day. Even’s pairing day. Despite all his hoping and wishing, when Coach told him his ultimate compatible other had been found, Even felt nothing. Because it wasn’t Isak.

It was probably for the best. There had to be someone better out there for Isak. They weren’t meant for each other.

It took Even all of five seconds to realise he was full of shit.

Isak was his person. They belonged together. Even had never been more sure of anything. He brought his tablet towards his mouth. “Coach, can you tell me where Isak Valtersen is right now?”

“Isak Valtersen is at Stjerneparken for his pairing ceremony.”

“Shit.”

Even dropped his tablet on his bed. He grabbed his jacket and flung his door open. Stjerneparken was three kilometres from Even’s quarters. The wind was cold and cruel on his face as he ran. He had to get to him. He had to make it.

Decorations and lights came into view. Even’s face was red. His pulse picked up as he spotted a crowd of people. This was it. Isak was here.

A few people stared when Even reached the park. He recognised several people he’d met in his time here. There was Magnus and Emma. And Sonja. Even gulped and slowed his pace to a walk. Isak was standing on a stage next to some guy.

“Isak!”

Every other person turned their head. Isak looked at Even with wide eyes. “Even?”

Even swallowed, trying to slow his heart. This was the single most important moment of his life. “Isak, I couldn’t go through with it.” Isak moved away from His match. “My pairing day is supposed to be today. But, I can’t do it.”

“I’m sorry about everything,” Isak said, His voice thick with emotion. “I’m sorry I looked at the time.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Even walked closer, stopping just in front of the stage. “None of that matters. I overreacted.”

Isak shook His head. “You didn’t. I said I wouldn’t look and I-”

“Baby,” Even said. Isak visibly melted at the nickname. He looked at Even tenderly. Everything was well worth it to see Isak looking at him like that. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t want my compatible other.”

Isak stepped down from the stage to stand directly in front of Even. “I want you,” he said.

“I want you.” Even pulled him into a deep kiss. A mix of gasps and cheers went through the crowd. Isak’s touch was so, so warm. If Even died right now, he’d die a happy man.

“What the fuck is this?” the poor guy still standing on the stage asked. “What’s happening right now?”

Isak broke their kiss with a pop. Even nuzzled their noses together, making Him smile. “I love you.”

“Uh, Isak?”

Isak looked up at the guy. He was handsome up close, but Even didn’t look at him for long. He didn’t want to take his eyes off Isak.

“I’m sorry, Julian,” Isak said genuinely. “I really am. I love him.”

Even heard Julian’s disappointed sigh and felt a little bad for him. Not too much to change his mind. “I suppose it wouldn’t have worked anyway.”

“Sorry.”

“Isn’t this totally against the rules?” A voice said from the crowd.

Several tablets pinged loudly. Coach’s voice came through each one, her voice forming a menacing choruse. “Failure to comply with the system may result in banishment.”

“Fuck the system,” Isak said.

“Yeah, fuck the system!” Magnus called out. He gave both boys a thumbs up.

A murmur went through the crowd. Slowly, they began to chant, “Fuck the system,” over and over until it turned into shouts and cheers.

Even grabbed Isak’s hand. His body tingled and his heart fluttered. “We were right,” Even said as the world around them began to become engulfed in darkness.

“That the system is bullshit?”

Even smiled and squeezed Isak’s hand. “Even if it’s not, I don’t care. I’d choose you every time.”

Isak pressed the sweetest peck to Even’s lips before the darkness swallowed everything. “A thousand times.”

 

**1000**

Even was dreaming. That, or he was high. Everything felt off. He was dizzy. The world was hazy. A thousand memories were inside his head. Each one was a little different. They all felt more real than Even did now. Where was he?

Nothing made sense until he saw Him.

He had never seen Him before. But he knew it was Isak.

He had seen Him before. Over and over. A thousand times. He was Isak. And Even loved Him.

“Isak!” he called.

Isak turned around and Even saw it on His face. He knew him. “Even.” He rushed to him with a blinding smile. It was the most magnificent thing Even had ever seen.

They came together and Even was overcome with His warmth, His scent, His body. Everything was Isak.

“What the fuck is going on?” Even asked, his voice muffled by Isak’s shoulder.

Isak pulled back to look at him. “This has happened before.”

“Over and over again.”

“Why can I remember meeting you a thousand different ways?”

Even put and hand on Isak’s face. He brushed his thumb across the soft cheek. “Do you remember how it ended?”

He watched a slow smile grow on Isak’s face. “We have to go.”

“Fuck the system.”

Isak laughed. It was Even’s favourite sound. Always. Every time.

“Fuck the 99.8%.”      

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about writing this for a while and I finally did.  
> Because of that darn 99.8%, two versions of Isak and Even didn't rebel against the system together. I wanted to show that it wasn't because they didn't love each other. I am a sappy little shit, but so are they <3 
> 
> All of the numbers I chose are somehow significant. Can you guess how? 
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr at [thegirlnooneknows5](http://thegirlnooneknows5.tumblr.com/)  
> My ask is always open and I am always lonely <3


End file.
